MENDOKUSAI
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Hal paling merepotkan adalah jika kau memiliki kekasih seumuran dengan adikmu. Apa lagi jika dia juga teman sekolah adikmu atau lebih tepatnya musuh adikmu. Itu akan membuat kalian terus menerus mengucapkan kata merepotkan benar-benar merepotkan./"Shika-chan ? yang benar saja Temari kau mau mempermalukanku di depan adikmu ?"


**Mendokusai**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ShikaTema

Rated : T

Warning : Typo (s), GAJE

 _*Cerita ini bener-bener gak jelas sama sekali, tapi kenapa aku upload ya cuma satu alasan 'sayang kalo di buang'. Sekalian biar ada yang muntah abis baca cerita ini, siap-siap kantong plastik ya._

Hal paling merepotkan adalah jika kau memiliki kekasih seumuran dengan adikmu. Apa lagi jika dia juga teman sekolah adikmu atau lebih tepatnya musuh adikmu. Itu akan membuat kalian terus menerus mengucapkan kata merepotkan benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi itu lah yang terjadi pada ku. Memiliki kekasih tiga tahun di bawahku yang merupakan siswa Konoha High School tahun ke tiga. Mungkin tidak masalah jika yang lebih tua dari pihak laki-laki, tapi sayangnya itu kebalikannya. Yang lebih merpotkan lagi dia selalu saja bermasalah dengan kedua adik laki-laki ku. Benar-benar merpotkan, seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, kankuro ?berkelahi lagi." geram sekali aku dengan bocah ini. Yang benar saja aku harus ijin dari tempatku bekerja hanya karna adik ku lagi-lagi membuat masalah di sekolahannya.

"Dia yang memulainya nee-chan." belanya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang juga berada di ruangan bimbingan konseling ini. Agak heran saat aku melihatnya, aku kenal dia sangat mengenalnya. Dia Nara Shikamaru kekasihku, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berkelahi lebih tepatnya dia terlalu malas untuk hal yang merepotkan seperti ini jika tidak ada alasannya. Jadi sudah jelas siapa biang keladinya. Langsung saja aku memberikan tatapan tajam pada kankuro, aku tidak bisa di bohongi oleh bocah ini.

"Di mana orang tuamu Shikamaru ?" Tanya Asuma sensei.

"Hoam...mereka tidak akan datang sensei, aku sudah bilang mereka tidak akan mau terlibat masalah yang merepotkan seperti ini." Jawabnya santai sambil menguap lebar. Sudah ku duga.

"Baiklah...baiklah jadi bisa kalian jelsakan semua ini Shikamaru Kankuro.?" Tanya Asuma sensei lagi.

Dari penjelasan mereka berdua aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Pertama Kankuro mengganggu teman perempuannya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Kedua Shikamaru melihat kejadian itu langsung menghajar Kankuro. Ketiga Kankuro tidak terima lalu menyerang Shikamaru. Keempat Shikamaru tidak melawannya hanya menghindar. Kelima saat Shikamaru menghindari pukulan Kankuro tanpa sengaja pukulannya mengenai kaca sampai pecah berantakan.

Pantas ku lihat tangan kanan Kankuro di perban dengan wajah memar di ujung bibirnya, sedangkan Shikamaru tidak terluka sedikit pun. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Asuma sensei lagi-lagi adik ku membuat masalah. Aku juga tidak enak pada Shikamaru, tapi siapa Yamanaka Ino itu sampai dia rela terlibat masalah hanya karna menolong perempuan itu. Dia tipe orang yang tingkat kepeduliannya di bawah rata-rata berbeda terbalik dengan tingkat kejeniusannya. Jadi siapa Yamanaka Ino itu sampai membuat orang seperti Shikamaru bertindak di luar karakernya. Aku curiga dan ya aku akui aku sedikit cemburu hanya sedikit.

"Jadi begitu, baiklah karna kalian berdua berkelahi dan mengganggu siswa lain kalian di skorsing dua hari kalian tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran sebagai gantinya kalian akan membersihkan seluruh sekolah kebetulan tukang kebun kita sedang cuti dua hari. Apa kalian mengerti ?" jelas Asuma sensei memberi hukuman pada mereka berdua.

"Ha'i." Jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Ku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama besok aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang kembali dan kau Shikamaru karna orang tuamu tidak hadir setelah jam pelajaran selesai kau harus membersihkan lorong kelas sampai bersih. Kalian berdua boleh pergi." Perintahnnya pada Shikamaru dan Kankuro. Setelah mereka berdua keluar aku jadi semakin tidak enak pada Asuma sensei.

"Maafkan kelakuan adik saya Asuma sensei, aku akan ganti kerusakan kacanya." Ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak usah khawatir Temari-san, ku tau ini pasti sulit untukmu." Ucapnya padaku. Ku rasa memang benar setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal aku harus kuliah sambil bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan dan juga biaya sekolah kedua adik ku. Untung saja tempatku bekerja bisa mengikuti jadwal kuliah ku. Jika aku masuk kuliah pagi maka sorenya aku bekerja dan begitu sebaliknya. Biasanya hari minggu aku libur kuliah tapi aku tetap mengambil lembur di tempat kerja. Masalah seperti ini memang membuatku pusing.

"Terima kasih sensei, aku akan bilang pada mereka agar tidak membuat masalah lagi." Ucapku sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Hahahaha tapi dengan begini aku jadi punya alasan untuk menghukum bocah pemalas itu." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Maksud anda Shikamaru.?" tanya ku heran.

"Ya siapa lagi, tidak kah kau lihat dia seperti tidak memiliki gairah hidup aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran." ucapnya lagi. Oh Asuma sensei tiadak tau saja anda setiap hari aku selalu melihat tampang malasnya yang selalu menguap lalu mengucapkan kata favoritnya 'mendokusi' itu. Anda benar mungkin dia memang perlu di beri sedikt pelajaran karna ku tau setelah ini dia akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah Temari-san kau boleh pergi, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum membuatku semakin tidak enak saja.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi sensei." Aku membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

"Aaaww...sakit nee-chan pelan-pelan sedikit." rengek Kankuro saat aku membersihkan luka di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau yang mengajaknya berkelahi tapi kau sendiri yang babak belur ?" tanya Gaara adik bungsu ku yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Ia duduk di sofa di sampingku yang sedang mengobati luka Kankuro.

"Urusa- aaaaww." Teriak Kankuro saat tidak sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

"Dia bahkan tidak melukai lawannya sama sekali." Sindirku.

"Jadi nee-chan ingin aku sampai melukainya baik aaaaw." Teiaknya lagi kali ini aku memang sengaja mengikat perban di tangan kanannya dengan kencang.

"Jangan coba-coba kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan tanganmu." Ancamku tepat saat aku menggunting perban di tangannya. Ku rasa ancamanku cukup ampuh.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengajarimu mengganggu seorang gadis kan. Ahh kenapa kalian selalu membuat masalah, kalian tau aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengurusi masalah seperti ini." ucapku sambil merapikan alat-alat P3K ke dalam kotak.

"Kenapa kau juga menyalahkanku ?" Protes Gaara.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Jawabku.

"Tadi kau mengatakan 'kalian'." Ucapnya sambil menatapku tajam. Oh bocah ini memancing emosiku.

"Oh benarkah ? kalau begitu apa kau lupa minggu lalu aku juga dapat panggilan karna hal yang sama ?" Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Tapi dia benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Tiga orang masuk rumah sakit dan dua diantaranya mengalami patah tulang, apa kau tidak ingat itu Gaara ?" Itu memang bukan pertanyaan yang perlu di jawab, aku hanya mengingatkan masalah yang di lakukan Gaara minggu lalu. Yang benar saja tiga orang masuk rumah sakit dan dia marah karna aku bilang dia membuat masalah. Bukan kah itu memang masalah. Oh dulu adik-adik ku tidak seperti ini, setelah orang tuaku meninggal emosi mereka jadi tidak terkendali. Apa lagi Gaara, mungkin dari luar ia tampak seperti anak baik yang pendiam tapi jangan salah jika ada yang membuatnya marah dia akan sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu hanya untuk mengurusi masalah kalian di sekolah." Ucapku sambil membawa kotak P3K ke arah dapur.

" Tapi kau selalu punya waktu untuk bocah pemalas itu." Ucap Kankuro seketika menghentikan langkahku. Aku sadar, aku telah salah bicara pada mereka. Tapi tunggu dulu bocah pemalas, apa Kankuro sudah mengetahuinya.

"Bersikaplah dewasa." Ucapku sambil meneruskan langkahku ke dapur. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kankuro, aku tidak mau tau kau harus minta maaf pada temanmu dan kau Gaara kerjakan PRmu." Titah ku dari dalam dapur. Sungguh sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua. Yang di ucapkan kankuro memang benar aku jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu untuk mereka. Yang ada di fikiranku hanya bekerja,bekerja dan bekerja tapi semua itu juga untuk mereka bukan. Apa mungkin yang di katakan Shikamaru itu benar, mereka berbuat onar hanya karna mereka merasa tidak di perhatikan lagi oleh ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"Gaara tolong buka kan pintunya." Teriaku dari dalam dapur.

"Kankuro saja yang buka." yang di suruh malah ganti menyuruh Kankuro.

"Tidak mau kau yang di suruh cepat buka sana." Bukannya membukakan pintu mereka malah asik berdebat. Apa boleh buat aku mengalah kali ini mungkin mereka masih marah padaku.

"Kau ! " Saat aku melihat Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari ?" Tanya ku heran.

"Aku di paksa ibuku memberikan obat tradisional keluara Nara untuk adikmu." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan paper bag kecil padaku.

" Terima kasih Shikamaru ini pasti merepotkanmu kan."

"Hoam..." dia hanya menguap.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu, aku baru selesai masak kita bisa makan malam bersama." Ajak ku sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ck...mendokusai." Grutunya tapi dia tidak menolak ajakkan ku.

"Nee-chan kenapa kau bawa dia masuk ?" tanya Kankuro geram.

"Kankuro sepertinya aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang ini, lagi pula dia berniat baik membawakanmu obat." Ucapku sambil memberikan obat yang Shikamaru bawa padanya.

"Ck." lagi-lagi aku harus mendengar kata itu lagi.

"Shikamaru kau duduk saja dulu aku akan siapkan makan malamnya." Ucapku sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang tengah. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaan ku, ku harap mereka tidak memulai perang lagi.

"Terima kasih Temari." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan senyumannya padaku.

 **Tanpa di ketahui Temari, perbincangan hangat terjadi di antara mereka bertiga.**

"Temari eh, harusnya kau memanggilnya Temari-nee." Gaara mendelik manatap Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak peduli dia itu kakak kalian bukan kakak ku." Jawabnya santai.

"Ck...jangan kau pikir kami tidak tau Shikamaru." ucapnya Gaara lagi dengan tatapan lebih tajam.

"Hehehe aku memang tidak berniat menyembunyikannya dari kalian." Dengan tampang bodohnya ia berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia merasa di intrograsi oleh kedua adik Temari.

"Jangan kau pikir kau akan mudah mendapatkannya." Kali ini Kankuro yang menyudutkan Shikamaru.

" Kau benar sangat sulit menyakinkannya untuk menerimaku." Jawabnya santai.

" Kami tidak sedang bercanda Shikamaru. Jika kau berani menyakiti dia kami tidak akan diam." Ancaman Kankuro.

" Kalian tenang saja aku sangat mencintainya tidak mungkin aku akan menyakitinya." Jawabnya tegas.

" Kita lihat saja, sampai ku lihat dia mengeluarkan air mata setetes saja karenamu habis kau." Kali ini ancaman dari Gaara sedikit memberikan seringai licik andalannya.

" Oh iya...ku rasa dia akan menanyakan tentang Ino padamu. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana menyakinkannya bukan." Kankuro menambahi.

"Kalian sedang apa ?" Tanya ku heran melihat mereka duduk mengampit Shikamaru.

"Ahh...aku hanya meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Benarkan Shikamaru ?" Ucap kankuro buru-buru.

"Hm." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Makan malam sudah siap." Ucapku sambil menyuruh mereka untuk ke ruang makan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap semuanya.

"Oh iya Shika-chan, bagaimana ibumu bisa tau kalau kau berkelahi ?" Tanyaku di sela makan malam.

"Uhuk Shika."

"-chan. Yang benar saja." Ku lihat Gaara dan Kankuro terkekeh kecil dan Shikamaru tersedak minumannya. Apa aku salah bicara lagi.

"Asuma sensei yang memberitahukannya." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah. Ada apa dengannya apa dia sakit.

"Salam untuk ibumu ya dan terimakasih." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Selanjutnya kami hanya makan dalam diam.

"Kau tidak pulang Shika-chan.? Nanti ibumu mencarimu." Ucap Kankuro seperti sindiran.

"Kankuro sopanlah sedikit."

"Tidak apa lagi pula aku memang harus pulang." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah aku antar sampai depan."

"Shika-chan ? yang benar saja Temari kau mau mempermalukanku di depan adikmu ?" Ucapnya saat sampai di halaman depan.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka tau hubungan kita itu saja." Jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Memang kenapa kalau mereka tau ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu akan sulit untukmu."

"Akan lebih sulit jika kita terus menyembuyikannya. Lagi pula aku tidak mau kau perlakukan seperti bocah apa lagi di depan mereka." Ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak ?"

"Aku tidak berteriak."

"Kau berteriak."

"Tidak."

"Iya"

"Lagi pula siapa itu Ino ?" tanyaku mengenai gadis yang di ganggu Kankuro tadi pagi.

"Dia hanya temanku dari kecil." Jawabnya santai

"Teman? Aku tidak pernah tau kau punya teman wanita."

"Aku punya banyak teman wanita apa perlu aku sebutkan satu-satu." Jawabannya membuatku marah tapi yang ku lakukan hanya diam.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Shion, Tayuya dan masih banyak lagi. Apa kau pikir aku ini homo hanya punya teman laki-laki." Jawabnya menyebutkan satu persatu teman perempuannya.

"Pertama kali eh? Ino kau menyebutnya pertama kali." aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"Ya ampun perempuan memang merepotkan." Bukannya menenangkanku dia malah mengejekku. Aku sudah tidak berniat berdebat dengannya, aku hendak masuk dalam rumah tapi pergelangan tanganku di tahan olehnya.

Aku merasa hangat saat tubuhku di pelukknya. Air mataku tanpa di perintah sudah menetes dengan sendirinya. Ada apa denganku aku tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

"Jangan menagis Temari, itu akan membuatku dalam masalah." Ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku.

 **Sedangkan di dalam rumah.**

"Jangan sekarang Gaara. Ini belum waktunya." Kankuro mencegah adiknya yang berniat keluar dan menghajar Shikamaru.

"Maafkan aku Temari tapi jujur Ino hanya temanku dari kecil. Aku, Choji dan Ino berteman dari kecil kami selalu bersama aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri. Jika ada yang menyakiti mereka aku akan marah, sama hal jika ada yang menyakitimu aku pun akan marah. Meraka dan kau itu sama-sama berharga bagiku, tapi kau itu beda. Kau tau maksudku kan." Dia menjelaskannya padaku sambil terus memelukku, aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepakaku dalam dekapannya.

"Sekarang hapus air matamu sebelum aku mendapatkan masalah." Ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa menuruti ucapannya.

 **Brukk..**

Gaara tiba-tiba menghantam wajah Shikamaru sampai ia terjatuh. Ku lihat Kankuro berlari dari dalam rumah.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Shika-chan." Ucap Gaara masih melayangkan tinjunya pada Shikamaru yang tersungkur.

 **Brukk..brukk..**

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan." aku mencoba menghentikannya.

"Diam lah nee-chan ini urusanku dengannya." Gaara sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku.

"Kankuro lakukan sesuatu."

"Aku juga ingin memukulnya nee-chan tanganku masih terluka." Jawab Kankuro enteng.

"Kankuro..." teriakku.

 **Brukk..brukk..**

Kankuro mencoba menghentikan Gaara tapi tetap tidak bisa. Gaara semakin menjadi menghajar Shikamaru.

"Gaara hentikan."

"Hentikan...ku mohon hentikan Gaara." Teriaku memohon. Nampaknya Gaara mendengarkanku. ku lihat dia bengkit dari atas tubuh Shikamaru yang babak belur. Langsung saja aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku.

"Shikamaru kau dengar aku." Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan suara tak jelas. Ku rasa dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara ? Kau ingin membunuhnya ah ?" Teriak ku. Kankuro sudah membantuku untuk memapah Shikamaru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku membaringkannya di sofa. Kankuro langsung mengambil kotak P3K yang aku letakan di dapur. Dan ku lihat Gaara hanya berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya.?" Tanyaku dengan nada rendah.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan." Jawabnya tenang.

"Yang harus kau lakukan. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu jadi brandalan seperti ini." Kankuro sudah datang membawa kotak P3K. Langsung saja ku obati luka di wajah Shikamaru.

"Aaaaa..." Rintihnya saat aku menyentuh lukanya.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa Temari kau tidak perlu marah padanya. Ini memang salahku." Suara Shikamaru lirih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Tanyaku

"Aku hanya dapat hukuman dari adikmu karna telah membuatmu menangis." meski lirih aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Shikamaru..." Suaraku seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Jangan menangis lagi Temari kau ingin aku di hajar lagi eh ?" ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi langsung ku dekap dia dalam pelukku tidak peduli lagi Gaara dan Kankuro tau hubungan ku dengan Shikamaru. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya memberikan cintaku yang tulus lewat pelukan. Ku tumpahkan semua air mataku di pundaknya, aku tau dia pasti meraskan sakit di tubuhnya tapi aku hanya ingin memeluknya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis kau ingi-"

"Biarkan saja. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu jika ada yang memukulmu lagi dia akan berurusan denganku." Ancamanku ku tunjukan untuk Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Dan kalian berdua bisa jelaskan semuanya setelah ini." melepaskan pelukakku dan menatap adik ku satu per satu.

"Aku tidak terima. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian jadi brandalan seperti ini." Mereka telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku bahwa mereka telah tau hubunganku dengan Shikamaru dari awal. Aku juga tau janji konyol apa yang mereka buat sampai mengakibatkan Shikamaru seperti ini. Aku tau mereka melakukannya karna sayang padaku tapi aku tetap tidak terima dengan perbuatan mereka.

"Tidak terima bagaimana, Shikamaru saja tidak keberatan." Jawab Kankuro.

"Urusai...aku tetap tidak terima. Aku tidak mau kalian jadi brandalan. Aku tidak mau ada kekerasan. Dan aku tidak mau tau kalian berdua harus minta maaf pada Shikamaru kalau tidak kalian tidak boleh keluar rumah seumur hidup kalian, tidak ada uang jajan, tidak ada HP semuanya akan ku sita. Kalian mengerti ?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Kalian mengerti.?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

" Hmm." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Bagus." mungkin yang di katakan Asuma sensei ada benarnya juga. Mungkin mereka memang butuh di beri sedikit pelajaran, sedikit gertakan dan sedikit ancaman. Semoga setelah ini mereka bisa akur dengan Shikamaru. Karna jika ku lihat sepertinya mereka tidak membenci Shikamaru hanya cemburu padanya. Entah lah. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka semua. Karna mereka sangat sangat berharga bagi ku.

"Dan kau Shikamaru kenapa tidak menjelaskannya dari awal. Kalau aku tau dari awal ini semua tidak akan terjadi dasar baka." Umpatku pada Shikamaru. Sebenarnya aku kasihan melihatnya babak belur seperti ini tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan emosi ku saat tau kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu sepenting ini dariku.

"Mendokusai."

 **THE END**


End file.
